mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Chain Vengefulness
Chain Vengefulness is the seventeenth chapter of Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 1. 'Act 1 - May 2187' The time goes back six years before the events of Orchestra of Lights, in May 2187, when Widhalm Martin Luthier is visited by his mentor, a famous inventor and Reploid musician called Maestro in his workshop. Maestro compliments Widhalm for being able to hide weapons in the most unexpected places, but Widhalm treats them as "emergency gadgets", since not even musicians escape from Maverick raids, but it was better to be discreet so the crowds wouldn't be scared. Maestro says Widhalm makes part of a newer generation and thus his creative potential was far ahead of his, and says human brains have been inferior since the first Reploids when Widhalm said some day they could match great artists from the Modern Era. When questioned about the fairness of comparing Reploids and humans in the arts, Maestro says they were built to be better than the humans, and they had no right to take their merit. If it was the opposite, they would be called Mavericks. He then brings Widhalm a request from two customers, if he could enhance his creation they would split the cash. 'Act 2 - June 2187' Two weeks later, Widhalm manages to enhance by ten times the potency of his merchandise, but drives to the meeting place late because he was watching Sonata's concert, a young Reploid musician that owns the violin that Widhalm was making in the first act. blames Maestro for this conflict, while Fenghi shoots Dikho.]] Meanwhile, Maestro is stalling the criminals Dikho & Scatho in a hideout, while the Maverick Hunters Gunther, Fenghi and Red Thunder are following their trails and find a laser alarm. Red Thunder uses his EMP Dash to disable it, but is temporarily damaged. They sneak behind the door and listen to Maestro, who tells the criminals about his "assistant" and the enhancement he made in their merchandise. After hearing it, Scatho says the weapon could pierce the building of the Central European Union and turn it into a "big Swiss cheese" and then starts to imagine a coup d'etat that would turn Europe in a Reploid state like Alghadira. He's interrupted by Gunther, who tries to take them under arrest. Maestro uses his baton to shoot Gunther, who shoots Scatho in fright. Dikho sees his brother dying and also shoots Gunther, taking Fenghi sanity for time enough to have his entire body pierced by her guns. Maestro jumps off the window and Red Thunder chases him, and eventually shoots Maestro's back and apparently The affected Fenghi drops her weapons and mourns her partner's death, and then is surprised by Dikho still alive charging his buster, killing her right after. Widhalm finally arrives and sees his mentor lying on the ground, and sees he's still alive. Instead of redeeming himself in death, Maestro lies and says they were accused of arms trafficking and for plotting against the C.E.U., just because the device created by Widhalm could be used for evil. Even though he tried to negotiate and was willing to go to their headquarters, the orders of the Council were absolute and the Maverick Hunters killed him coldly. Maestro finally dies saying Widhalm must escape because they are going after him, and he shouldn't let them forbid his imagination. Red Thunder goes back to base without finding Dikho and reports the mission to Signas, saying Widhalm was a far more skilled inventor than Maestro and he should be stop before his geniality becomes a threat to mankind. After his, Widhalm escapes from his house and lives as an illegal merchant for the next years, while enhancing himself so one day he could have his revenge. 'Act 3 - December 2190' Three years later, Widhalm appears with a resistant armor that allows him to fly in an underground passage beneath the Aegean Conglomerate, carrying the same device Maestro was trying to sell to Dikho & Scatho. From the door, comes the Maverick scientist and illegal merchant Saturn. He seems to know about part of Widhalm's concealed past and his grudge on the Maverick Hunters. He says he's interested in Widhalm's intellect and potential, because he's a man seeking revolution and both need each other's help. Saturn could give him power necessary to avenge his master, he would be like a mighty kran of the Mongol Empire, raiding Europe with his Golden Horde. His wondering is interrupted by Widhalm saying it's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khan_(title) khan], and not kran. This mispelling could be result of Saturn being a defective Reploid and/or the information in his data bank was registered wrong. Anyway, Widhalm would now be called Kran because this name suited him, and he ended up adopting it since he was in need of a fake identity. Saturn said he should keep evolving. When the time comes, he would call him. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1